Simulation Murder
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: Settings change to suit the murderer's intentions. -not really sasodei. rated for the descriptive bloody scenes.-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Summary: __Sasori says he loves Deidara. So why does he torture him like this? Running the blade down his sensitive skin and laughing at is pain... -not really sasodei. rated for the descriptive bloody scenes.-_

* * *

**Simulation Murder **

You run into the room; close and lock the door behind you. Tears roll down your cheeks as you silently pray that he won't find you.

You press yourself up against the door; grab at the doorknob as you slide down. You look out your window and notice how dark it is. Odd, usually the streetlights are on by now.

You hear footsteps coming toward your door and you muffle a scream as you crawl away. He found you.

Someone's knocking on the door and calling to you. You press yourself deeper into the corner and whisper to yourself that everything's going to be okay.

The person outside the door has started pounding now. Their shouts lost to your sobs of fear and desperation. Your body shakes with every gasped breath.

Then you remember: He has a key. He jiggles the doorknob once…twice…You loose count as he gets angrier. Suddenly, it's quiet. You hold your breath. A click and the door swings open.

You cry out and try to stop the tears. He storms over to you and grabs your wrist, pulling you to your feet. He whispers things in your ear. You can't understand them though because all you hear is pounding in your ears and your breathing is ragged.

You hear a clink of metal and you look down out of the corner of your eye. He has a knife?

He holds you to his chest and your tears soak his shirt.

He assures you everything will be alright.

Grabbing your hand and twisting it so it's palm up between the two of you, he brings the knife to your index finger. Slowly, barely touching your skin, he drags the knife across the finger. He smiles in a twisted way as blood quickly surfaces and bubbles over. You gasp in shock.

He drops your hand and pulls you close again. He slips his hand under your shirt and soothingly rubs the small of your back.

Off comes your shirt and you're crying again. He looks down at you; his eyes glinting wickedly. A sharp, tingling pain shoots into your right shoulder, snaking down to your wrist. Blood oozes from the cut and races down your arm.

He moves the blade. The tip brushes against the skin on your back beneath your shoulder. The cool metal presses against your flesh and calls out more blood.

It's just a stinging pain. Not deep enough to make you scream. You silently sob though. And beg that this will be fast.

He shoves you back and you stumble into the wall behind you. He walks toward you, grinning wickedly. His demented smile sends fearful chills down your spine.

He brings the knife to your left shoulder and starts drilling the tip into you. Deeper and deeper…You scream as the pain becomes too much to bear.

He shoves the blade deeper into your skin and then tugs down. Your scream throbs in your ears and you try to fight back. Your fists collide with his chest and he grunts, gripping your wrists and pinning them above your head.

You can feel the blood staining your flesh and you sob while you try to scream.

He chuckles under his breath and pulls the knife out, only to drive it into your stomach.

Your tears continue to flow, but you muster enough breath to scream. He laughs now, and pulls the blade out, brushing it against your chest.

If you make it out, you know you'll be scarred. Your fear of death is suddenly remembered and panic chokes you.

Your eyes wide, breathing quickly, heart pounding, you feel the knife crawl under your skin and snake toward the plate protecting your heart. You sob and scream in pain as the metal plunges deeper; spiraling toward your vital organ.

The pain is blinding and you're aware that your head is starting to ache. The warm liquid running out of the hole in your chest tickles you as it drips down.

"I love you," He whispers in your ear, crashing the blade into your bone.

You scream loudly and start kicking his shins. You know it won't do much, but you can still hope.

A painful thrust and you're begging loudly for death. But he pulls the blade out and steps back, grinning at his work of art.

You fall limply forward, landing with a thud on the prickly carpet. The ground thirstily soaks up your blood and your breaths come in shallow and painful gasps. You don't have the strength to scream. But panic continues to crush you.

He stabs your back and puts one foot on your spine. You ache and throb.

It'll only take a little more drilling. But he chooses not to. Instead, he once more pulls the knife out and lies on top of you. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he snaps your head up and kisses your cheek as the knife is brought to your throat.

A deep cut is delivered to the skin and you loose sight of what's in front of you. The blade melts deeper into your throat and suddenly you can't see or feel anything.

Finally numb, you close your eyes and sigh as he plummets the knife into your neck and the life slips from you; the blood still staining your flesh and the ground beneath you.

And he walks away with his twisted smile on.

* * *

_**A/N: A semi-SasoDei story. Deidara is the one who dies and Sasori is the one who walks away.**_

_**This was supposed to be a horror. But it really just turned out to be a sick, disturbing story. The other thing I was aiming for was to take a character – Deidara – and tell their story in second person to make the reader feel like they're in that position. No so sure if I pulled that off though. Please tell me what you thought, and maybe advise for the next time I try horror.**_


End file.
